The Butterfly flies away
by sevenofmine
Summary: A lovestory between Mr. Palmer and Ari...
1. Jimmy's Bête Noire

Chapter 1

He went to work as he did every day. He liked his work and already looked forward to Dr. Mallard's long stories about any subject that had to do with the body in the most uncommon way. Yesterday they had found two dead Islamic terrorists in a naval uniform in the woods near Norfolk. They should do autopsy today. The elevator doors opened and he stepped into basements floor. The automatic doors opened and he entered the cold, dark room. He turned on lights and was surprised not to see the doctor inside. Perhaps he is late today, Mr. Palmer thought and put off his jacket.

He quickly has changed into his working robe and washed his hands twice. Dr. Mallard still hasn't showed up. Palmer went to his jacket and took his cell phone. 'One new text message', he read out loudly, then turned around to get reassured that he was alone in the room and read the message: 'will come later; do already start'. No one to tell me a fascinating story, Palmer thought and put the cell phone back into his pocket. 'Alright', he said aloud again and started to do autopsy.

The first thing Abby did, when she entered her lab, was turning on the music, as she did today. Then she started her computer, her mass spectrometer and her gas chromatograph. 'Welcome back in life, my honey', she told her monitor when she turned it on. The Windows logo appeared and vanished. Abby checked her e-mails and then turned around to deal with the boxes on her table. 'What did we get today?', she rhetorically asked the forensic evidences and started packing them out and sorting them on the table. 'I need a bigger table', she was just saying to herself when her phone rang. She put it on loud speakers to deal with the evidences while talking. 'So early dealing with our friend the terrorist, Palmer?', she said just opening a plastic bag with five little nine millimeter bullets in it. She took them in her hands with her white gloves and looked at them in the light. The first one already had blood on it, telling her that this shot had been a through-and-through. 'Well, yes, Abby', Palmer stammered. 'I just started autopsy and I…and…I need all the evidence back. Including the blood', he sounded very nervous. 'Hey, Palmer, everything okay?', Abby worried. He sounded even more nervous than he already usually was. 'Yeah, it's just…Dr. Mallard isn't here yet and he told me to start autopsy…and I…we…I think he is infectious and that is the reason why I need all the evidence back. And those from his searched room, too.' 'But how do you know he is infectious when I haven't even started my blood tests yet?', Abby asked confused. 'Just a hypothesis', Palmer answered after a longer pause. 'Listen, Abby. Just bring me all evidence down, will you? I can't come myself because I am occupied with preparing the autopsy.' 'You haven't even started?', now Abby was completely lost. When he hasn't even started conducting the body how did he knew then that it was infectious? 'Everything okay?', she asked again. His behavior was really strange. 'Just get it down here!', he suddenly called and was already gone. Abby hang up her phone, too.

She just finished packing the evidences back into the box when Tony came in. 'Hey, look what I've brought you, Abbs. Even more evidence', he said cheerily. 'Packing everything back again?', he asked looking confused. 'Palmer wants all the evidence back. So weird', Abby said just putting the last plastic bag into the transparent box. Tony put down his box on the table, too. 'Get autopsy on the plasma, Abby!', he suddenly said in a very harsh tone. 'What?', she asked looking even more confused than he just did. 'Autopsy, TV, now!', he said going to the big plasma screen at the wall. Abby did as she was told but the TV remained black and white. 'All I'm getting is snow', she said hacking wildly into her computer keys to get a better picture. 'Abby, just remember last time when we did only get snow from autopsy's video camera", he reminded her. 'Not good', she said slowly clearly remembering the days when Gibbs was obsessed with hunting down the terrorist Ari Haswari who shot at him and Gerald, later shot Kate and also had tried to kill McGee and Abby herself. She now looked frightened on the big, empty screen. 'Tell me that I don't have a déjà vu, Tony', she whispered. Thinking of Caitlin made her feel bad. Kate had been her best friend and of course, she still missed her. 'Ari is dead, Kate. It must be something else', he calmed her down, came back to her and hugged her deeply. 'Or someone else', she said. 'Let's find out', he answered.

'What do you want?', Palmer asked. He was scared. He couldn't think clearly. He even had problems with not trembling. The man in front of him just smiled. 'I just want you to perform an autopsy', he said clearly and nodded to the body lying on the table next to them. 'Alright', Palmer stammered and bent over the dead terrorist. He looked over to the other table where the body bag was now empty. The man who had been hiding in there now stood behind him watching everything he did.

As he just wanted to cut into the dead body, the phone suddenly rang. It made Palmer nearly have a heart attack but he caught back himself. 'Answer the phone', the man behind him said. Palmer put down the knife and went to the telephone. The man pressed the loudspeaker button before Palmer could even think about taking the receiver. 'Palmer', he stammered and at the same time he thought: I have to stop stammering. It makes them all laugh about me.

'Hey, is Duckey down there?', a familiar voice asked. 'Gibbs!', Palmer said out a bit too loudly and a bit too enthusiastically because the man next to him raised an eyebrow. 'E…no, Duckey isn't here yet', Palmer added. 'How far are you with autopsy? I'd like to come down.'

'Come down? No, sorry…that can't work. I think this body is infectious. Abby should have already brought me down the evidences. There could be an infection or a virus.'

'Why do you think so?', Gibbs asked. Palmer didn't notice in his voice that Gibbs already knew that something was wrong.

'Just…a theory. Difficult to explain. Very difficult. I will call you back when I found out something more specific. As soon as I got the evidence from Abby.'

'Do you need it stat?', Gibbs suddenly asked.

'What? Yeah, it would be helpful if she did it fast. I want to test my theory.'

'Ah, Palmer. You still haven't handed me the report for the abduction by the Port-to-Port killer. I need it soon to close the file.'

Palmer was surprised. He already had given him the file a week ago. Then he began to understand. It was a trick. Gibbs knew that something was wrong. He just wanted to know what was wrong. Now Palmer was supposed to do something. However, he didn't know what. He had to give Gibbs a hint like telling him wrong information, which he knew that was wrong.

'Yes, you are right. I already finished the report but I forgot it in Abby's lab when I brought the evidences upstairs yesterday. I already wanted to give it to you yesterday. Completely forgot about it.' Palmer tried to laugh. 'It is right beneath Abby's picture of the Southern Pearly-Eye Bat. There you'll find it.' With that words the man hang up the receiver. 'The Southern Pearly-Eye Bat?', he said unbelievable. 'And you think I believe you that?'

'Well, we talked about that picture yesterday. Abby and I, I mean.' Palmer was surprised how well he could lie in such a situation.

'The Southern Pearly-Eye Bat?', Gibbs repeated in disbelief. 'What is that supposed to tell us? You don't have such a picture, do you, Abby?' She shook her head. 'But', Abby said. 'The Southern Pearly-Eye is not a bat. It is a type of butterfly.' Ziva, McGee and Tony stared at her. 'Don't ask me why I know', Abby added. 'A butterfly? Why the hell is he talking about butterflies? It's not even a codename.' Gibbs got loud.

'Well, that's because he doesn't know any code names', Ziva mentioned. 'He's just a forensic scientist, like me', Abby supported her. 'But what could a butterfly mean?', McGee asked. 'Oh, that's what we're supposed to find out, McPearly-Eye!', Tony said in his typical Tony-tone. 'Actually, butterfly could mean anything', Ziva suggested. 'Thank you for your optimism', Tony said. 'Any better idea?', Gibbs asked. 'In a matter of fact, I do. You all know what this situation remembers us to. Even if you haven't been in the team at this time', Tony looked first at McGee then at Ziva. 'But', he continued. 'We all know someone who was scared of butterflies.'

'Ari's dead, Tony', McGee reminded Tony.

'He wants us to think that he's dead, Mc-I-believe-everything!', Tony said gruffly. 'Or someone wants us to believe that he's down there and we have a hostage situation but with another hijacker who knew Ari very well. Any idea, Ziva?', Gibbs asked. 'Well, no. Not that spontaneous, Gibbs. But I could make a few calls to find out what his earlier friends are doing now', she said and hurried back to her desk.


	2. Escape from Autopsy

Chapter 2

'What exactly do you expect me to find in his body?', Mr. Palmer asked. He wasn't that nervous now. Either the man wanted to kill him or not. He didn't have any influence. The man smiled. He stood right next to Mr. Palmer and looked down at his hands holding the knife cutting into the dead body.

'First I want you to extract all bullets. I hope Abby will soon be down here with the evidences. Does she still fear coming down here?', he asked. 'No', Palmer was confused. He didn't know that she had had a time when she was scared by Autopsy.

Palmer took the first bullet and with a forceps he put it into the little glass the man held in front of him. Palmer turned back to the body. Why shouldn't the man shoot him anyway when he was finished with him? He was from Al Quaeda, Palmer knew that.

Palmer made a decision. It was risky.

He suddenly put down the knife and removed the gloves from his hands. 'I won't carry on autopsy. You can shoot me right here if you want, Ari.' He directly looked into the man's eyes expecting a reaction. Nothing happened. He just stared at him. Palmer thought that at least the pronouncing of his name would make him do anything but he was wrong. He knew that the terrorist in front of him was called Ari Haswari. He has been dead for over seven years now. 'You did your homework', the man suddenly said. 'You know who I am.'

'Of course I know', Mr. Palmer said. He didn't know why he suddenly was so courageous. 'You are Ari Haswari. You were working for Mossad, Hamas, Al Quaeda and FBI. And then you betrayed them all to shoot Gibbs. You failed and-' 'and I officially died. You're right, Mr. Palmer.' Palmer didn't feel good. He knew his name. They both knew each other but haven't seen each other before. 'So you must know that I don't hesitate killing people', Ari said and looked into Mr. Palmer's eyes. 'You killed Kate', he said. He stammered again. 'You wounded Gerald and Gibbs. You tried to kill McGee and Abby.' 'Yes, that's right. But just to mention it: little Caitlin tried to kill me, too.'

'You faked your death?', Mr. Palmer changed the subject. 'But how?', he asked looking puzzled. 'Well, I never was that stupid to run into Gibbs' trap. That was someone else in the cellar. Someone else my dear little half-sister shot. I hired someone else who had about the same height as me. He wore a mask and perfectly imitated my voice. Then Ziva shot him. The autopsy done in Israel was a fake, too. The Ari Haswari was buried without any proof that it was him. Because he never was. I am still here.' Ari talked for long and meanwhile Mr. Palmer managed to let the knife disappear in his right hand.

'Oh, and Palmer. Don't even try to stab me with the knife', he still smiled at him. Palmer was surprised. He was really good. He held up the knife. 'Tell me a reason why I shouldn't try to stab you. Kate failed. I'll do it better.' 'I think I'm faster with my gun than you with a knife.'

'Let's see', Palmer screamed and suddenly shot forwards pointing the knife at Ari's chest. He stabbed it right where he figured out his heart was placed but he couldn't put it in. He stopped about one millimeter away from his body. Within two seconds Ari had the knife in his hands and pointed with his other hand the gun at Ari's head. They stood close to each other. Very close.

Mr. Palmer could smell his breath. It smelled like peppermint. Ari smiled at him, still pointing his gun at Palmer's neck. Mr. Palmer looked up to him. He was taller. Much taller. He looked into his eyes. Palmer couldn't describe the dark brown eyes. They didn't show anger. They didn't show hate. They just looked kind. His eyes looked so nice. You could never image a person with those eyes killing someone else. It was impossible. Mr. Palmer was startled and surprised. He couldn't react. He couldn't do anything. For a second. He had never imagined or even thought about that terrorists like they arrested every day and who murdered every day were actually humans like him. That they could have feelings, too. That they had eyes showing emotions. Ari's eyes didn't show any emotions. They just looked that kind that they couldn't be described. Mr. Palmer looked up into his face. His smiling face and his eyes so dark. He pushed Mr. Palmer closer to him. The two men were now so close to each other. You remember me on Caitlin, Ari thought. When he remembered Kate, he always thought of the moment she tried to stab him with a dissecting tool. He had pushed her so close to him as he now did with Mr. Palmer.

'Are you sure you want to try that again?', Ari said smiling looking down to Mr. Palmer. His eyes were hiding behind his glasses but Ari could see them clearly. They showed fear. And they showed something familiar. That kind of look that Caitlin had could be seen reflected in Mr. Palmer's eyes, too. Ari wasn't sure but he reminded him so much to poor little Caitlin. He regretted having her killed that sweet special agent but he knew that he had to when his plan to fake his death should have worked. And as he could see now, it had worked out. They really thought him dead.

'No. I'll do whatever you tell me', Mr. Palmer said. He regained his strength and didn't want to show his fear. Ari was so nice although he pointed a gun at him and held him hostage. Mr. Palmer could forgive that. He even could forgive him killing Kate. Or trying to kill Gibbs. He had a look into his eyes and they looked so kind that he would have never guessed that Ari was able to harm someone. Ari's face came nearer to his so that they nearly contacted. 'Good', Ari whispered nicely and stepped one step back. 'Then carry on autopsy', he said in normal loudness again. 'Please', he added sounding very gentle. Mr. Palmer grabbed a new pair of gloves. When he had put them on, Ari held the knife in front of him which he had taken before. 'I think you need this', he said smiling. Mr. Palmer took it and continued.

Abby was nervous. Why her? Why couldn't they take a special agent?, she asked herself. But she already knew the answer. When the hijacker down in autopsy was sent by Al Quaeda or any other terrorist organization and knew Ari Haswari, he would have informed himself about the NCIS team. To send Ziva down was too risky because of her past in the Near East she could easily be recognized.

'Good luck', Gibbs said and kissed Abby's forehead. The elevator doors closed and Abby stood alone in the elevator. Getting down to autopsy in the basement seemed to take eternity. The evidence box she carried got heavier. She didn't want to put it on the ground while standing and waiting.

They haven't been able to find out anything. Nothing about the hostage situation downstairs. Nothing about any plan of anybody. Nothing about the two dead terrorists in Navy uniforms they had found yesterday. Well, they assumed that there was only one dead terrorist left and that the hijacker was hiding in the second body bag to get into NCIS headquarters undiscovered. Like Ari did before. And succeeded. Ari also succeeded to escape before. Abby didn't want to repeat everything that happened. Because the last person that went down to autopsy bringing forensic evidences to a hijacker ended up shot on a rooftop somewhere near the marine harbor.

The elevator doors opened again and Abby saw the short corridor in front of her shimmering in the red alarm light. She stepped out of the elevator and slowly walked to the locked autopsy doors. She saw Mr. Palmer looking up and walking towards her. She couldn't see anybody else in the room.

'Put down the evidence box, Abby. I can't open the doors with you standing there', Mr. Palmer said. He looked very calm for being a hostage. Abby remembered the report when he was taken hostage by the Port-to-Port killer and got kind of water boarded by him. 'What is it with the infectious body?', she asked. 'I don't know yet. I need the blood and the bullets to proof my theory. Did Gibbs find my report?', he asked back. Abby nodded unsurely. 'Is everything okay, Jimmy?'

'Everything is alright, Abby. Nothing to worry about.' Mr. Palmer tried to smile. He knew that Abby would recognize it as fake. Abby nodded again and walked back to the elevator. She didn't turn around until the doors have closed again so she couldn't see the man standing behind the autopsy doors observing her. The man still pointing his gun at Mr. Palmer. The man who just signalized Mr. Palmer to open the door and to bring in the evidence box.

Mr. Palmer put it on the only empty left autopsy table. 'Lock up the door again', Ari told him and watched him doing as told. He was nice, he must admit although he wasn't Caitlin. He seemed to be a nice character even though a bit nervous. Mr. Palmer came back. 'Sort the evidence. Bullets right to you and blood tests left to you. The rest you leave in the box.' Together they started sorting the evidence.

Mr. Palmer looked up when Ari stopped and walked through the room. 'Continue', Ari told him and point with his gun on the transparent box. 'Do you have crepe paper here?', Ari suddenly asked. 'In one of the draws', Mr. Palmer answered. Ari searched the draws and with a piece of that crepe paper he sealed a little hole in the ceiling. A little hole that was made over seven years ago by a drill. Then Gibbs had put a little video camera into that hole and got the first video frame of Ari which he had watched thousands of times during his hunt for Ari. Ari just remembered. They could use it again. He would notice if they tried again now. He returned to the autopsy table. 'I'm done', Mr. Palmer said. 'Great', Ari said and examined the blood tests. Then the bullets.

He picked up the plastic bag and opened it. He took one bullet and turned it in his hand. He held it next to the light and tried to figure something out. Mr. Palmer didn't know what he searched. 'What are you looking for?', he asked and already regretted to have asked. It wasn't any of his business. But Ari just smiled. 'This was an Al Quaeda terrorist', he nodded to the dead body behind them. 'His bullets were filled with explosive material that is forbidden in the states and most of the other countries in the world. But each of these bullets has a signature which could trace it down to its origin. Look here', he said and showed him a little rill in the golden bullet. Mr. Palmer took a closer look and saw that it wasn't a rill but writing.

'What is written there?', he asked.

'The origin. Where this bullet was produced. Concerning this one', Ari took a closer look, 'it was made in Iran. Funny. However, if it comes out that some of the mentioned states are helping terrorists to smuggle bullets with explosive material into the United States they get problems with some governments. And we both know that some people don't want to have the whole American force on their doorstep.'

'Then why do they write their nation on each bullet?', Mr. Palmer asked. 'Don't ask me that. I don't know myself. But you are right. That is really stupid', Ari said putting the bullet back into the plastic bag. 'I just help them to get out of there clean', he said. 'Why?', Mr. Palmer asked.

'I mean why you help them. You are doing everything that Al Quaeda tells you to do?', Mr. Palmer said confused. Ari was such a nice guy. He could do something better. But what is better, Mr. Palmer wondered. He was a trained killer, he could better work as a contract killer or as a sharp shooter. When he looked at him he could perfectly imagine Ari as a successful sniper. Mr. Palmer wondered how many people Ari already has killed in his life. And if he regretted it.

Ari laughed. 'You're right. But let me express it like this: I am actually not working for Al Quaeda anymore. This here is just a little favor between friends. An old friend asked me to help out and I just couldn't resist returning to Washington because I remember so beautiful days when I look back. And you didn't seem to have forgotten about me either, did you?' 'How can I forget about you', Mr. Palmer muttered silently. 'I heard that', Ari laughed. Mr. Palmer never imagined before that such a man with such a brutal, cruel and violent reputation could actually laugh that gently.

'How do you plan to get out of here?', Mr. Palmer asked. 'Well, not the same way I came in and not the same way I left last time', he responded. Ari put the plastic bag with the bullets into his pocket. 'Concerning that, this is the time when I have to leave you now, Mr. Palmer. It has been a real pleasure. Please sit down right here and put your hands behind your head.'

Mr. Palmer did as he was told. Ari squatted in front of him. 'It was very nice to visit you, Mr. Palmer. I am sure that you will tell Gibbs everything that happened.' He came closer to his face. 'Perhaps we will see each other again. One day. Sooner or later.' He smiled. Mr. Palmer smiled lightly, too. 'I would look forward to it', Ari said. It sounded more like a question. Mr. Palmer slightly nodded. 'Close your eyes', Ari said. Mr. Palmer did as he was told.

Ari stood up again and looked at the young doctor in front of him. He looked so nice and so scared. Ari sighed without a noise. He stepped back and then walked toward the exit on the other side. Not the exit to the elevator but the exit outside. He smelled the fresh air. He wasn't out of the NCIS yard yet but he was outside the headquarters building. He tricked Gibbs. Again. That felt good. But he wasn't out of the yard yet. He had to hurry.

He walked down the street and nearly arrived at the front gate when suddenly the alarm went of. He had expected this. He hurried forward and held up his faked pass port to the guards. The stupid guard waved him through and Ari passed the gate. He looked back then hurried to his black and yellow motorcycle, put on the helmet and the gloves and drove away from the Navy Yard. His mission was completed. Successfully. For the first time when it was about NCIS in Washington DC. He like being back. And he didn't think of leaving that early again.


	3. Jimmy's Reveille

Chapter 3

Mr. Palmer sat down in the chair. He was down in autopsy again. He gazed at the screen of the computer on his desk. The screen was empty. The computer has just shut down.

He has run immediately up to Gibbs and his team. Told them what has happened without any breath. They set off the alarm but it has been too late. Ari was gone. Again. Mr. Palmer has told them everything. Everything except how he was affected by Ari. How near he got him. What he felt about him. It was something Mr. Palmer has never felt for any man before. It was something new. He didn't know what. Something dangerous, that was what he knew.

When he had finished his report in front of Gibbs, his team and Abby, Dr. Mallard just appeared. He explained that he had been kidnapped by a man he didn't know but that he then was just released. He was puzzled and didn't know why. Mr. Palmer had explained him. He has just been kidnapped so that he wasn't in autopsy and didn't meet Ari. Ari wanted him out of this. He just wanted to meet Mr. Palmer.

That was what Mr. Palmer thought about. Why him? He remembered Ari's eyes looking at him. His kind eyes. By the way that they had this cold, but nice and kind touch, he always looked a bit stoned.

Mr. Palmer cleared his mind. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He has written his report, handed it to Gibbs and director Vance and he was finished with autopsy and work today. He stood up, took his jacket and went out of the building.

It was dark outside, already. He thought of his girlfriend he wanted to marry soon. She wasn't home tonight. She had taken a few days off to spend some time with her friends. She and two of her friends, both women of her age, spent the weekend and the few days before that somewhere in Florida. Mr. Palmer was glad to have a few days off of her but of course he missed her. She was his girlfriend he wanted to marry.

It was cold outside and he hurried toward his car. He opened it and was happy when he was inside with the doors closed and turned on the heating. It was November. Exactly the time when Ari officially died about seven years ago. It has been such a long time. He had harmed so many people. He harmed them by killing Kate. He ripped a wound into NCIS that could never be filled up again. Mr. Palmer knew that. Ziva was a replacement. But she could never replace little, sweet Kate. Mr. Palmer had liked Kate although they have never spent much time together. Now he regretted it.

At his house Mr. Palmer searched his key, found it and opened the door. He stepped in and turned on the light. It was silent. He put off his jacket and his shoes and went into living room.

There he froze. There was someone sitting on his couch. Someone he knew. Someone he just met today. 'Ari', he began to say. He looked startled. 'What the hell are you doing here?', he asked. He was scared. He had to admit it. But he also was happy to see him again. He felt so comfortable with him around. 'I just couldn't stop thinking about you', Ari said. He shortly smiled. 'Come', he added.

Mr. Palmer slowly walked toward the couch and sat down. 'Why are you here?', he asked nervously. 'Do you want me to go?', Ari asked. 'No', Mr. Palmer immediately responded. 'No, stay here', he repeated. 'I…', he looked for the right words.

'I couldn't stop thinking about you, too', he began. Ari just smiled. He moved closer. 'I assume you told Gibbs about my appearance?'

'I had to. But he already knew…most of it.'

'I know, it was your duty. The right thing to do. Do you always know what is right and what is wrong?'

Mr. Palmer thought about it. Actually yes. 'Yes', he answered shortly. 'Do you?', he asked. 'I mean, you do wrong things. You kill people.'

'Is it always wrong to kill people?', Ari asked. Mr. Palmer did not respond. 'Just think about it', Ari said. 'You are at a rail road switch. There is a train coming. On one side of the switch there are five men working. On the other side one. You don't know them. The train is approaching and it is already too late for the men to jump out of the way. You can now decide who dies by turning the switch. Who do you let die? Five men or one man?' He made a little pause. 'And now let us assume that you know the one man on one side. How do you decide now?'

'This isn't the same', Mr. Palmer said. He looked into Ari's eyes. They looked cold. No emotion.

'I know. You can't compare it. I kill people because it is my job. I work for a little American organization now. Not big Al Quaeda anymore. But, as you know, I am still doing some work for them.'

'What kind of organization?' 'I am now a high classified contract killer. I nearly do everything. I am in Washington now because of Al Quaeda and because of my new target. I have to kill someone.'

'Who?' 'Nobody very important. Just a little mission this time. But I like it. It is well paid and dangerous. I don't care about money, you know. I just like doing my job. And after I lost my job at Mossad…' 'You were working for Al Quaeda!' 'Actually I was undercover…more or less. I know it is difficult to understand. But however, I am here now. And that is what counts.'

'And what do you want to do now?', Mr. Palmer asked. He still was a bit confused but he just couldn't stop looking into his eyes. They were so cold and emotionless and kind and nice at the same time. His dark brown eyes looking at him. Were his eyes lying?

'Do you know, why Kate couldn't stab you?', he suddenly asked. After a while Ari answered: 'Tell me.'

'She told Gibbs when he asked her to profile you. She answered that your eyes looked kind.' Ari said nothing. Then he asked: 'Why couldn't you?'

'Your eyes…looked so kind. I just couldn't imagine that someone with your eyes could…do anything wrong.' 'But I do things that are wrong.' 'I know. But you don't look like a professional killer. You could be so nice…Kate told me.' Ari laughed. 'If I want to', he said. 'What about your girlfriend?', he abruptly said.

'She's on vacation. With other girls.' 'So you're alone at house. You can do whatever you like', he said in a charming tone. 'For example?', Mr. Palmer asked but at the same moment he already knew what Ari actually wanted to ask.

That was the moment when their lips met for the first time.


	4. Hunting Ari again

Chapter 4

'You know mate, you remember me at the time when I first time visited the Hyde Park while my times as a student and- ah, Mr. Palmer. Nice to see you again!', Duckey looked up when Mr. Palmer entered autopsy room. It was quite early but the doctor seemed to have a bad conscious for not appearing yesterday- although he had been kidnapped. 'I see that you have already finished autopsy yesterday but this morning the second body reappeared.'

'You mean the body we took from the crime scene and that never arrived at the Navy Yard?', Mr. Palmer asked when he changed into his working robe.

'Exactly. Instead of him an old enemy from our past we believed dead turned up again. Dr. Ari Haswari. And I thought I would never hear of him again.' Duckey was occupied with the body so he couldn't see how Mr. Palmer winced at the pronunciation of the terrorist's name. 'It must have been quite frightening to see an old face again. Especially of someone you believed dead for over seven years', Duckey said grabbing a kidney of the dead terrorist to weigh it. He seemed to wait for an answer.

'Yes, of course, doctor. It has been…quite shocking', Mr. Palmer stammered in his usual voice. 'You still seem to be a bit distracted. Why didn't you take the day off that director Vance offered you?' 'Oh, no, doctor. It's…alright again.' Mr. Palmer knew that he couldn't lie. But Duckey didn't notice anything. Of course, nothing was right.

It was nothing right in waking up in his own bed but with a wanted terrorist lying next to someone.

Mr. Palmer put on his gloves and started helping the doctor. Duckey continued telling his story about the Hyde Park and his student life and Mr. Palmer tried to listen. It was difficult because his thoughts always went back to last night. He knew that last night was a mistake but somehow he didn't regret it. It had been a beautiful night. Better than he could have ever imagined. And he was keen on doing something like that again. It had felt so right and so wrong at the same time. But he didn't have a bad conscious or a bad feeling about it. No. He was just in love again.

'So what have you got?', Gibbs said when he came back from getting another coffee. 'Err, boss', McGee started. 'We've got nothing', Tony finished for McGee. 'Got something', Ziva suddenly screamed. Gibbs raised an eyebrow looking at Tony who remained silent. Ziva stood up and walked to the big plasma screen where the rest of the team gathered. McGee gave her the pointer. 'Thank you', she said smiling. 'Just say what you got', Tony said a bit nerved. Ziva remained smiling and pointed at the screen where an image appeared. Tony shrieked and stepped back. Ziva laughed. Gibbs just stared at the big picture of Ari Haswari on the screen.

'His name is René Saurel. He lives in the Holiday Inn in Washington downtown', Ziva explained. 'Fake pass, fake name, fake age.' 'That's called fake identity then', Tony said. 'How did you find him?', Gibbs asked. 'That was his name on the pass port you arranged for him when you helped him to flee from the United States seven years ago!', McGee suddenly answered. 'That's right', Ziva nodded.

'You remember that?', Tony asked astonished. 'You were the one who opened the passport', McGee reminded him. 'However', Gibbs stopped the quarrel between them. 'Let's drive to the hotel and kick his as.'

The team quickly took their rucksacks and walked to the elevator. Gibbs was the last of them and when he looked back he saw Vance standing at the stairway watching them. As he always did.

What they didn't know when they arrived was, that Ari had already checked out. When they asked at the reception that he had checked out this day's morning at five o'clock and that he disappeared with all his things.

Back in the office the Tony, Ziva and McGee informed all airports, police departments and train stations about that wanted terrorist. Gibbs was already on the way to Abby's lab.

'What have you got, Abbs?', he asked her. 'A headache', she answered not looking up from the computer monitor. 'Too much Caf-Pow?', he asked and stopped behind her. 'No, too less Caf-Pow' she said and he put a new Caf-Pow just in front of her.

'Oh, Gibbs. You're an angel!', she said taking a deep sip. 'Well, I mean a male angel. Imaging you as a typical female angel would be weird so-' 'Abbs!' 'Ah, yes. The terrorist. Well, actually, I've got…nothing. Ari removed all bullets so I don't know why and I can't find out. I can't find out what was so special about them. So I occupied with the rest of this stuff', she walked to her table where all the evidence lied spread on. They were sorted, of course. Kind of.

'I didn't find anything that could be in your interest. Just blood tests, an unfinished built explosive device, different explosives, not used fuzes, cable, a laptop where the only installed program is solitaire and a used condom' The last thing she held up in a plastic bag with a forceps. 'What the hell am I supposed to do with that one?', she asked. 'Find out who used it', Gibbs proposed. 'One of our dead terrorists and an unknown DNA I am still searching in the data bank', she nodded to her computer where in the background the DNA check still ran. 'Is that it?', Gibbs asked. Abby nodded exactly in the moment when the famous sound from her computer informed her that a match to the DNA test was found.

With a few hacks on the computer a female face appeared on the screen. Gibbs went over to the big screen. 'Her name is Amanda Brighten', Abby said. 'I'll send the address to McGee, so you can find her.' 'Thank you, Abbs', Gibbs said and walked out of the room. Abby remained smiling. 'Always a pleasure', she said to herself and orientated back toward the much evidences remaining on her table.

'Clear.' 'Clear, boss.' The apartment of Amanda Brighten was empty so the agents took a look around. 'Looks like she is quite busy', Tony said. Everywhere diverse magazines were scattered on the floor, especially the Playboy. The rooms themselves were dark and because of few windows only bare light came in. The decoration was typical.

With the computer they had found out that Amanda Brighten was a well-paid prostitute and the two terrorists obviously had used her services. McGee opened a draw and with a disgusted noise he shut it again. 'I know one thing you never did', Tony said with laughter. 'And that I will never regret', McGee answered.

Gibbs cell phone rang and he answered the incoming call. 'Gibbs.'…'We're on our way.' He turned to his team and said: 'The local police found Amanda. Her body was put into a Navy uniform.' 'Somebody wants us to know that she is dead', Tony said knowing that this was not good. 'Ari', Gibbs muttered and walked to the car.

Mr. Palmer kneed over the dead female body. She was tall and blonde. Too red lipstick, too much make-up. Too high heels and too much faked of her breasts. He didn't think that she was pretty. Of course he knew who murdered her. Of course he knew that this killing wasn't justified. He felt pity like he felt for every corpse they found. But his pity this time was small.

He imagined Ari killing her. Looking at her and then pulling the trigger. Ari looking down at the dying woman he has just murdered in cold blood. Perhaps he laughed. Perhaps not. However, his eyes must have had this cold and emotionless glance. The glance Mr. Palmer liked so much. The glance he was attracted by. This cold, emotionless and stoned glance Ari had. Not only when he murdered.

Mr. Palmer thought about if this was his target but he doubted it. The woman has just been a witness who could have known too much. She could have told Gibbs. And then Ari's mission would have failed. Again.

Mr. Palmer stood up again to get the body bag. He heard how Dr. Mallard started talking with the body. As he always did.

They were in Autopsy. Mr. Palmer knew that Gibbs and his team wondered where Ari would be hiding right now. He had checked out at the hotel where he had been staying. They would never even get the idea that Mr. Palmer could know something. That he would cover someone like Ari Haswari, a terrorist. A contract killer, Mr. Palmer corrected his thoughts. They would never think that someone like him could fall into love with someone like Ari.

That cheered him up. Nobody would think something wrong, bold and that blindfolded about him. He was just Dr. Mallards assistant who had luck with his girl and wasn't manage to do anything else than doing medicine. He did something secretively and wrong and he absolutely liked it. He knew that Ari was hiding in his house at the moment and that he was safe there. Nobody would ever guess his current location, as long as Mr. Palmer didn't sell himself out. And he swore himself that this was not going to happen in any kind of way.

What he did was not only wrong but it also was against law. He could end up in prison for helping a killer and an outlaw. And Mr. Palmer knew that he wouldn't survive a day in prison. But even if he would get caught he still had Ari who could help him to run for it. Mr. Palmer thought about himself doing something actively wrong. He just couldn't think about killing someone. That is Ari's part, he thought. Not mine. I have nothing to do with his business. He just tells me about. His stories are so exciting. He wished he could have such an exciting life like Ari and that he could be as bold as he was. 'Mr. Palmer', Duckey reminded him of being in autopsy. 'Sorry, Doc. I was lost in my thoughts', Mr. Palmer answered. 'That was obvious', the doctor said. 'What did you just say?' 'I asked you to bring this bullet up to Abby's lab, please.'

'Of course, doctor. I'm already on my way', Mr. Palmer took the glass with the little bullet inside and hurried toward the doors where he nearly ran into Gibbs. 'Sorry', he said and rushed by looking to the ground.

'What do you have for me?', Gibbs asked. 'This is a good question, Jethro', Duckey said looking at the body and then at him. 'Concerning the job our little lady here performed it is no wonder that she has several wounds and a nearly healed fracture in one of her ribs.' He pointed to the x-ray photograph on the wall. 'The shot came directly from the front. I assume that the perpetrator, well, Ari, was not a client but pretended to be. The stepped in front of her and shot her exactly between the eyes. 'Because of the deepness of the bullet und clear entry wound I think he shot from very close, about twenty centimeters. The gun that was used is exactly the weapon Mr. Palmer described yesterday. I think there is no doubt that Ari Haswari did this.' 'Thank you, Duckey', Gibbs said and wanted to go.

'Jethro', Duckey called him back and Gibbs turned around. 'Don't repeat it.'

'What do you mean?' 'You know that. You were obsessed with Ari. You went as far as it took to hunt him down. You let his own sister shoot him. Gibbs! Caitlin is dead and nothing will change this. Killing or even torturing Ari won't make her live again.' 'Anything else?'

'Yes, like seven years ago, he might plan to kill you. Watch out, Jethro, will you?' Without another word Gibbs disappeared through the autopsy doors. Duckey sighed slightly and turned back to the dead terrorist.

'Hey, Abby', Mr. Palmer said when he entered the forensic specialist's lab. The music was turned on loudly, as usual. This time the Matrix theme. 'I've got something for you', Mr. Palmer showed her the glass with the bullet. 'Thank you. God, I'm so frantically busy', she said, put down the glass and turned back to the computer. Mr. Palmer looked at the screen. Abby looked up again and turned around. 'Sorry, I was just-', Palmer said stuttering and already turned back toward the floor where he nearly ran into Gibbs. 'Sorry, again', he said and hurried by. He just hoped that Gibbs wouldn't ask him again about Ari and the happenings in Autopsy yesterday. He couldn't stand an interrogation by Gibbs. That was for sure.

So he stepped into the elevator and pressed the down button thinking of the wonderful night he had yesterday and hoped that he could repeat it tonight.

Ari sat on the sofa and watched TV. There wasn't anything else he could do. He was bored. Jimmy was at work and he had to wait and hide from Gibbs. He was glad that he had found a friend among the Americans, someone he could trust. He trusted Jimmy and he was absolutely sure that it wasn't one of Gibbs' plans. Jimmy wasn't a special agent. He was a forensic scientist. He didn't know anything about betraying and killing. Ari did. But Ari couldn't betray Jimmy. He has just found someone he really loved and who loved him, too. That was something special for Ari. However, a lot of girls were after him and he of course slept with most of them, usually. But he didn't feel anything toward them but he had emotions toward Jimmy. Emotions he hasn't had for a long time and that he thought he would have lost.

But he was still able to feel love. To feel something for someone else. The last time he felt like that was over seven years ago. He didn't like to admit it. Not even to him. But he couldn't hide his own feelings from himself.

He had been in love with Caitlin.


	5. Continue being fooled

Chapter 5

Ari heard a 'click' from the door. He turned of TV and looked around. Usually he would have taken his gun out he always wore, but he knew that the man coming in wasn't dangerous at all. 'Hey, Jimmy', he said softly. Jimmy went over and gave Ari a short kiss. 'Hey, honey. How is it?'

'I've been bored all day just waiting for you to return', Ari answered while Jimmy put off his shoes and jacket. 'Oooh', he said and then hurried back to sofa to sit down right next to his boyfriend. 'But now I am here', he said and took off his glasses and put them on the table. He cuddled nearer to Ari and pressed him to the sofa.

'But now we do have all the time of the world', he said smiling and started to kiss Ari softly on his mouth. Then he started to get lower and kissed his three-days-beard, his chin and his neck. 'Now you have to get something off', he said laughing and sat up again while Ari put off his shirt.

Jimmy pressed Ari down again with his opened hands and started again kissing him from the mouth on, getting lower to his neck and his bare chest. Ari's chest was shaven. Jimmy liked it. He hadn't expected this but he had also never expected him of feeling attracted to men. That was something Jimmy would also have never guessed of himself. But love could fall everywhere, he thought and kissed Ari's chest.

Mr. Palmer didn't know before that he was able to fall in love with both sexes and he wondered if Ari knew before. He wouldn't have guessed him to be bisexual. He thought that he would have loved Kate. Perhaps he really had loved her. But Jimmy always had to remember that he had killed her. He sat up again, all of sudden.

'What's up?', Ari asked surprised and sat up again. Jimmy said nothing. 'Are you unsure?', Ari asked. 'Because I'm a man or because I'm a terrorist?'

'Did you love Kate?', he asked. Jimmy knew that it was wrong and far too early to ask but he just couldn't wait. He needed an answer.

Ari thought about it for long. He just sat there and thought. 'I don't know', he finally said. They said nothing for a while. 'I think…yes', he added. Ari looked at Jimmy. Directly into his face.

Jimmy just couldn't resist his dark brown, kind-looking, so nice-looking, but also lying eyes. He just had to kiss him again. He didn't know if Ari was lying or not but he wasn't interested in the truth. He just loved him. And obviously Ari loved him, too, or he wouldn't have gotten so far either. Jimmy pressed him down again on the couch and crawled above him. He touched his cheek and felt his three-days-beard. He loved it. It made him look like a dangerous criminal, like a felon. And he actually was. Jimmy knew that but he didn't care.

Gibbs left the elevator. In his left hand he held his coffee in a paper cup, like he always did. 'Anything new?', he asked his team who already sat down at their desks. 'We still don't know why Ari visited us or how he survived. But we can be sure that the death of Amanda Brighten was his fault', McGee said looking up from his computer.

'He is not working for Mossad or Hamas anymore', Ziva added. 'Tony?', Gibbs asked. 'Er, well…two terrorists with obvious Al Quaeda relations appear dead in Norfolk. We already found out that they were killed by a Hamas terrorist who was caught this night by the FBI. Fornell just called in', Tony said typing into his computer. The face and the driver's license of the arrested Hamas terrorist appeared on the big plasma screen. 'But what we don't know is, what kind of attack the Al Quaeda terrorists planned and why Ari is trying to preclude us from solving this riddle', Gibbs said. 'Find that out', he said and turned back to his own desk.

He just wanted to sit down when his cell phone rang. He looked at the display. That was confusing. A name appeared on the screen although he didn't know the number. 'McGee!', he hissed. 'Locate this call', he said more loudly and held his cell phone up. McGee nodded and moved his fingers so fast on the keyboard that Tony and Ziva just looked at each other saying nothing.

'Ari, nice to talk to you again', Gibbs answered the phone. Tony, Ziva and McGee stared at him. They all wondered why Ari just called. Gibbs signaled McGee to continue locating the call. 'Oh, it is completely my pleasure', Ari answered.

'What do you want, Ari?', Gibbs asked less nicely. 'The two terrorists had experimental bullets in their guns. Bullets with explosive materials so that the victims don't get killed by the slug but by the following explosion. That is what Al Quaeda doesn't want you to know. On each bullet the origin country is accidentally written. It would reveal which countries are experimentalizing with such material that is still forbidden in most countries.'

'And you tell me that because…?', Gibbs asked confused. It seemed like their worst enemy was just about to help him but he didn't know why. There was a catch. Obviously.

'The bullets you can find in the mailbox at Amanda Brightens house. I never called you.' 'Hey, wait. Why are you telling me that?, Gibbs asked. 'I see no point to hold back important information for your case. I am not working for Al Quaeda anymore. This has just been a little favor I did for a friend. But why should I help him anyway? Just trust me. This time.' The speaker on the other side was gone.

Gibbs stared into nothing. That was so confusing. He looked to McGee. He shook his head. 'Sorry boss. Didn't get him', he said. 'Let's go back to Amanda's house ', Gibbs said and stood up. His agents looked at him surprised. 'We'll find something very nice there', he added and walked toward the elevator.

'What do you have got for me, Abbs?', Gibbs asked when he entered Abby's lab. He put a big paper cup Caf-Pow on her desk. Abby stood at her computer and focused on the screen. 'Something very interesting', she said looking up. 'This is a bullet', she said and showed Gibbs a bullet in her hands. 'But it's not a usual bullet. As soon as it hits the body the explosives material explodes. Even if the bullet itself doesn't kill, the explosive will. That is fascinating. If it wasn't so bad for the victim. But in the wrong hands it can evocate fatal consequences. Every tiny, little shot kills. Those bullets here were produced in Iran, Russia and Iraq. It is quite fascinating how many countries are able to do stuff like that. In the internet I found out that a professor in Hungary invented this bullet and then sold it to different nations.' 'Thank you, Abbs', Gibbs kissed her cheek and went back to the elevator. Abby remained in her lab, smiling.

'What did you find out?', Gibbs asked and sat down at his desk. He looked up and saw director Vance standing at the stairway. He walked back to his office. 'That we still don't know where Ari is hiding now?', Tony asked carefully. Gibbs ignored him and walked away again to take the stairway to the upper story. He vanished to Vance's office.

'What do you think they are always talking about?', Ziva silently asked. 'I don't have a clue', Tony answered looking over his shoulder. 'Can't you hack into the surveillance system? There are cameras in Vance's office, aren't there?', Tony asked McGee. 'Too risky. If I got caught-' 'We would cover you', Tony and Ziva said in one voice and walked over to his desk.

'I completed your task', Ari said in Arabic. He was at Jimmy's house and sat in the living room. He called his friend from Al Quaeda to tell him that he did everything he was told to do. 'Good', he answered. 'The money is already on your account. Thank you very much for your help.'

'It was a great pleasure for me to help an old friend', Ari smiled and knew that his 'friend' didn't know that he has just betrayed him. 'I hope I can see you soon again.' 'When I'll be back in Asia', Ari promised and knew that he lied. He wouldn't go back that fast. He had actually planned to proceed his further career back in Israel but now that he had fallen for someone so special he toyed with the idea of staying in Washington. At least for a while.

He looked at his watch. Five o'clock. It was time. He stood up and got ready to go out. He had a mission to accomplish. He had to kill someone. It didn't matter who. It was just a new contract for a contract killer.

When Mr. Palmer got home Ari wasn't there. Jimmy knew that he had to tackle a killing and he thought that it must be difficult to plan a perfect murder. 'The perfect killing is impossible', he said to himself and started cooking dinner.


	6. Jimmy's Twilight

Chapter 6

It was still cold outside although it was already February. Jimmy was happy. About three months ago he found out what really counted for him and that he finally had found someone he could really trust and really love. He was so happy. He had split up with his girlfriend and Ari had fully moved into his house. Of course, nobody suspected little Jimmy Palmer to hide a well-known and wanted criminal but that was exactly what made their relation so exciting. Nobody knew about it. It was a secret.

'See you that evening, honey', Jimmy said and kissed Ari when he walked out of the house. He very often used to call him Dr. Ari Haswari because they had so much in common: They had both studied medicine, Ari even had studied at the same university where Ducky had graduated from. They both had a doctor title. Well, Ari was older than Jimmy but that didn't matter. 'I'm going to make dinner tonight', Ari said when his boyfriend left the house. 'Just be punctual.'

Ari closed the door behind Jimmy and watched him going to work. He felt like the day when he had killed little, sweet Caitlin.

'That is strange', Ducky said when he kneed over the body. A new dead marine, that was usual. But not the place where he was found. 'Who found him?', Gibbs asked. 'Anonymous call to local police', McGee answered. The four special agents stood around Ducky. There was nothing to do for them. No witnesses, no surrounding. It was an empty parking garage. An empty multistory wasn't scary. But it was, when seven years ago a special agent was shot there. At least for her friends it was weird to stand there again. 'Seven is a number that brings bad luck', Tony murmured.

It was cold outside. Rests of snow could be seen. But not on the roof of the parking garage. Mr. Palmer arrived late. Just five minutes. He kneed down next to the doctor.

'Mr. Palmer, would you please determine the time of death?', Ducky asked. 'Oh, yes, doctor', Mr. Palmer said and took the device to find out the time of death. 'You lately seem to be lost in your thoughts often', Ducky said and made it sound rather like a question than like a conclusion. 'Oh, yes, doctor Mallard. I'm very sorry', Jimmy said but still didn't seem to be very in reality. He suddenly felt something like pain on the back of his head.

Gibbs has just hit him! The first time. He looked around and saw Gibbs smiling. Without a word Jimmy turned back to the body. That was the first time Gibbs has done this. He only did this to his team. Did this mean, that he was part of the team now? Jimmy smiled interiorly. 'Death had occurred about…four hours ago', Jimmy said out loudly and stood up again. That was funny. About five hours ago, when they still had been being in bed, Ari had said that he needed to go out for a new job. Had he done this?, Jimmy asked himself. Gibbs was already focusing on the body again as the rest of the team, too.

Jimmy took his cell phone and wrote: 'Did you kill our dead marine here?' He put back his cell phone but already got the answer. A single 'Y' appeared on the display and Jimmy wrote back 'Why?'.

This time it took a little bit longer to get a reply. Jimmy looked up. Nobody watched him. His cell phone made the typical sound of receiving a message. Jimmy touched the display on 'See message'.

'To plan my next murder. Don't ask who. You'll see. As they will.'

Jimmy was confused. Ari never avoided answering him a question. He has always been honest to him and freely told him about all of his murders. 'Mr. Palmer, would you please put away your cell phone and help me to put our Navy officer into the body bag?' Jimmy hurried forward to help Dr. Mallard.

Ari hurried. He had no time to lose. He had his gun on his back and ran over the empty roof. It was the roof of another empty parking garage, only 775 meters away from where the NCIS team examined the dead marine.

Ari kneed down and set up his gun. He focused his target. He unlocked the clip. Now he only had to move his finger half an inch and somebody would be dead. He remembered when he had killed Caitlin. He actually had wanted to kill Gibbs. But then he decided otherwise a moment before shooting. This was not what he planned today. He knew who his target was. He knew who to kill. This time. This time he just would shoot him and escape from NCIS again. They would never ever hear of him again. After this killing. He focused his M40A1 gun, also called Kate. It was the same gun he had used to kill Kate.

He focused his target. He was about to kill. Why didn't he just shoot?

Jimmy looked at the body. Dr. Mallard just put him into the body bag. Ducky didn't look up when it happened. Only seconds later he saw the body fall down to the ground.

Tony was hitting McGee on the back of his head murmuring the word: 'Probie' while McGee shortly winced.

Ziva was talking to Gibbs. They both looked around when they body hudded on the ground.

Ari looked up from his Kate. 'Sorry, Jimmy', he said loudly and packed his weapon together and went away. The bullet casing he left there.

Mr. Palmer heard the shot. He looked up but didn't realize what has just happened until he saw his vision get blurry. The next thing he saw was the sky. He felt that he was lying on the ground. He looked around. Ducky kneed down next to him. Jimmy turned his head. 'Ari', he murmured. Softly and silent. Then he closed his eyes and didn't see anything anymore. Just black.


	7. Survival

Chapter 7

'Will he come through?', Abby asked but could not wait and rushed by. 'Wait', McGee said running after her. 'He isn't out of intensive care yet', he told her. They got into the elevator. 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god', Abby tried to calm down herself. 'Abby. Everything will be just okay', McGee said calmly. 'Nothing is okay', Abby said. 'I always am in my lab and you never tell me when anything happens. I am never there. I just get a call: Jimmy has been shot. And then you think that he is dead but arriving in hospital you get to know that he is still alive. How is he?' 'They don't know if he's going to make it', McGee was honest. 'I need more details.'

'They say that he had luck in bad luck. He was shot right next to his heart. About a centimeter away from an important artery. He lost a lot of blood. It is weird that Ari didn't shoot him in his head like he did with Caitlin. That would have been his death for sure.' 'Weird? That is luck', Abby said and stormed out of the elevator whose doors have just opened.

She nearly ran into Gibbs who stood in the corridor. 'He'll be okay, Abbs', he said before she could ask anything. 'He'll survive it.'

'Why him?', she asked. Gibbs didn't smile. 'I sent out Tony and Ziva into his house. They found something very interesting', he replied. Abby just looked at him. 'What', she hesitatingly asked. Gibbs didn't reply at first. McGee helped out: 'It seems…like he had a kind of…intimate relationship to Ari Haswari.' 'What do you mean?', Abby asked confused. 'Well, you have to analyze several used condoms on DNA again', Gibbs said. Abby didn't answer. She was shocked.


	8. The Butterfly

Chapter 8

Ari had already packed his things this morning. All of his clothes were now crammed into his black car. He was on the freeway driving away from Washington where he had stayed for three months. He just couldn't have killed Jimmy Palmer. He was such a nice boy. Ari had been in love with him. But within the time spending with him, he had recognized that he just couldn't show his love. Love made him weak. And he was not allowed to show weakness because he was a very good contract killer who couldn't allow himself any mistakes. Love was one of them. All those years in hiding had made him stronger. He didn't want to destroy his strength just by love.

He had loved Caitlin Todd. He had loved Jimmy Palmer. He had loved Ziva David like a sister. He had to leave his sister behind. He couldn't trust her anymore. That was something he beared down very slowly. His own sister betrayed him. His own half-sister he had loved so much was obviously able to kill him in cold blood. That had been a shock for him. Such a shock so that he swore never to love again. But Jimmy showed him how to love and how other people sacrificed them for him.

He wished he wouldn't have to shoot Caitlin. He wished he wouldn't have to shoot at Jimmy. He hoped he would survive it. He intentionally didn't shoot at Jimmy's heart. He didn't want him to die. He just wanted to show Gibbs and the rest of his team that he was a cruel, violent, brutal, loveless, and vicious and completely loose cannon. He wasn't. He was just a contract killing fleeing from his last victim. He was on a constant run.

But now he was coming home. He didn't count Israel as home anymore. He counted his house as home. He had driven a whole night and two whole days to get there and now he was home again. He looked at the yellow shimmer of sunset and smiled. He liked the city. He liked the hills. He liked San Francisco. He hasn't been here for too long. But he knew she waited for him. She was the only one he could count on. She was the only one who knew where he had been the last three months. That he once again succeeded in fooling Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Abby, Dr. Mallard, the director of NCIS Vance, his own half-sister Ziva and at very last Jimmy Palmer, who he had really fallen in love with. But she was also the only one who knew, that she was the one who Ari loved most. She waited for him wherever he went. She didn't make him weak but she made him strong. She was like him.

Ari got out of the car and saw her waiting. She ran out of the house and Ari ran to her. They fell into a very, very long hug. 'I missed you so, Ari.' 'I missed you, too', he said and luckily they returned home together.

Slowly the yellow shimmer vanished as did the sun when she completely disappeared under the horizon. The night has begun. And the butterfly had flown home.


End file.
